An Illusion of Fantasies
by Nyx Pax
Summary: She was to protect them nothing else. The fact that the cold, moon warrior fell in love with a fiery guy…something was bound to happen. Sky High & SM X-Over


**Lunar****'****s ****Note: **I'm not entirely sure what this is. I actually just found this recently in my flash drive and revised it as I was looking for inspiration to continue on with my other stories. I thought I would share this all with you. I've written up to four chapters for this fanfic. Do you think I should continue it or even post more of this fanfic? Not entirely sure what to do.

**Full ****Summary ****of ****An ****Illusion ****of ****Fantasies:** She was to protect them nothing else. The fact that the cold, moon warrior fell in love with a fiery guy…something was bound to happen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Sky High or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
>"…" Talking<br>_Italics_ Thinking or Cosmos is speaking to her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>An Illusion of Fantasies<br>**Created By: _Nyx __Pax  
><em>Prologue of AIF  
>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<p>

Usagi sighed, as she got off her school's bus; walking towards the front of the school, she examined every inch as possible. So she could have a fully laid out map of it when she got back towards the Cauldron.

Yes, she was Sailor Cosmos; no her sailor senshi didn't come back to alive at their last battle…at least not yet. She was still working on that process to bring them back to life all she had was their starseeds, and it took a lot out of her whenever she did try to bring them back alive just by using _their __starseeds_.

While walking, she did not notice two boys immediately stop in front of her. And when she did notice, she made an immediate stop. Looking over them as if expecting them she wondered why everyone else stopped to watch this reaction.

"Excuse me, but may I help you two with something?" Usagi almost growled out, although her voice sounded like silent bells ringing out.

"May we help her with something, eh Speedy?" A tall, skinny brown-haired boy mocked her, with his right arm hitting another guy in his stomach in a playful manner.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him as her Cosmos side wanted to come out and torture the boy, for even daring to mock her.

"Why, yes, yes we may help her with something." A somewhat tall, slightly over weighted, black-haired boy mocked some more.

"Isn't it bit late for you to be coming here…," The tall, skinny boy trailed off, as he stretched his body to look around her, from back to front. He sniffed her, and nodded to himself as if to insure himself, as he allowed his body back to its original form, "Sidekick?" He finished off his sentence.

Now this time, Usagi _did_growl at him as she looked down on the ground, her left arm was on her shoulder bag, as her right arm was slowly forming a fist.

She heard the two boys start laughing, mocking her. She could feel her entire body heating up; the wind was starting to increase while a slow but dense fog started to form around her legs. She looked up staring at the two boys, who had stopped laughing, at seeing the sudden weather change and the dense fog.

Suddenly a shout from in front of her stopped everything altogether. "Speed! Lash! That is enough!" A loud but firm voice shouted out. Usagi looked up as she watched a taller but well put woman walking towards them. Usagi assumed she was the principal, as both boys in front of her had stopped laughing immediately.

Usagi allowed the fog to disappear; she allowed the wind to still keep its quickening paste as she loosened her fist at seeing the principal walking towards her with a stern look on her face. She raised her eyebrow as the principal stopped in front of her.

"I presume you are the one that I had talked to, am I correct?" Usagi asked her voice held wisdom in it and slight firmness in it as well. The principal nodded, or who Usagi presumed was the principal.

"I am, Principal Powers. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tsukino," Usagi nodded at the greeting, "Why don't we go to my office to discuss your transferring," Principal Powers asked, as she started walking towards the school's front with Usagi following her.

* * *

><p>Will Stronghold, blinked as he watched who he assumed was a new transfer student walk with their principal. "Isn't she a little late to be a transfer student?" His friend, Ethan asked, with Will's girlfriend Layla nodding.<p>

"Well whoever she is, she's hot!" Zach Braun or Zach Attack, whichever you prefer, but we like to call him, Zach said. Ethan had to agree with him on that, earning a hard slap on the shoulder from Magenta; seeing how they have been dating since the beginning of the school year.

What none of them notice was a certain black-haired boy with red tips on the bottom of his hair, was staring at the assumed new transfer.

* * *

><p>Walking into an office, Usagi could tell why Principal Powers were the principal. She held an elite and powerfulness in her tone that no one was able to mess with. Sitting down in a red, spiral cushion chair, Usagi gazed upon the office.<p>

The walls were all white and lit up with some pictures here and there with a lovely portrait of the school behind the principal's desk. All in all, Usagi could feel the serene and calm feeling coming from the room.

As Principal Powers sat down, Usagi turned to stare at the woman. She knew it was impolite to stare but she could not help but feel like she met this woman before long, long time ago. Like in the Silver Millennium but that wasn't possible…was it?

"So tell me. Why are you here?" Principal Powers asked calmly.

A sudden hard look formed on Usagi's face. "Why shall I tell you? I understand that you are the principal. But my priorities—are my business and mine alone. All you need to know is that I detected a faint, dark aura around this school, one that belongs to an old enemy of mine. And what I am doing here is what I usually end up doing: protecting innocents." Usagi explained, her eyes swiftly gazing upon the rose upon the principal's desk, she sat there remembering her fallen prince.

"That doesn't fully answer my question, Miss Tsukino. But I shall respect your privacy, for now…" Principal Powers trailed off. Usagi nodded, a strand of silver hair fell between her eyes as she fixed it Principal Powers continued to talk. "Firstly, as a new transfer student, we will have to test your abilities. Here at Sky High—" she was interrupted by Usagi, finishing her sentence.

"You test your student abilities, to see whether or not, they are so called sidekicks, or heroes. I've read up on your school. Don't bother to tell me anything else. All I care about is the layout of the school, so I can make sure I have it stored into my database."

Principal Powers stared at Usagi as if she was examining her. "I assume you have everything in order, am I correct?" Principal Powers asked as if she reached a decision Usagi nodded, her eyes never once leaving the rose.

"Then, you are now official a transfer student of Sky High. Welcome, Miss Tsukino." Principal Powers said, standing up, while fixing her skirt. "If you will follow me please," Principal Powers, stated, as Usagi stood up ready to follow her new principal—not realizing at the moment, was indeed going to be a powerful ally.


End file.
